I Fell in Love with a Talk Show Host
by serafina67
Summary: Big Time Rush is invited to be interviewed on the talk show, Gossip Junkie. The boys end up competing for the young host's affections with her completely oblivious. Suckish summary! Read and Review! On Hiatus.


**A/N: I was watching the show JONAS and it was all about the brothers falling in love with a pizza girl so I said why not change it up: Subtract the Jonas bros, add the Big Time Rushers. Take out the pizza girl and put in a talk show host. Let's see how this goes down…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The boys of BTR stood in front of Gustavo Rocque, waiting for their awesome news. Kelly had picked them up according to his orders and now the guys were very excited.

"I bet he's buying us a mansion," James predicted. Logan snorted.

'I'm sure that's exactly what he's doing," Logan said sarcastically. He thought Gustavo might be sending on tour or something else that was reasonable.

"Oooh!" Carlos exclaimed, "I bet we're getting a unicorn!" The others looked at their helmet head friend strangely.

"You_ want_ a pony?" Kendall asked, trying to hold back from smirking. Carlos realized that he'd said his thought out loud and tried to cover it up.

"No," he lied, "I was…joking. Guys don't like unicorns." Gustavo slapped his forehead and groaned. Kelly smiled weakly.

"You know, we can hear you," he said. The guys blushed and shut up.

"So much for a private conversation," Logan whispered. Gustavo glared at him and continued with his ranting.

"I'm guessing you've all heard of Demi Ripa." The guys nodded. Demi Ripa was daughter of Kelly Ripa of _Regis and Kelly_. Demi was the youngest person (16 years old) ever to have their own talk show. _Gossip Junkie_ had some of the highest ratings on television. "Well," Gustavo said, "the Glee Cast had to cancel on her due to an unfortunate skiing incident. But their loss is our gain because I got you guys on last minute." The guys started whooping and cheering.

"Shush!" Gustavo yelled, "You can celebrate in there." He pointed to the recording booth and the guys walked in. They began their commotion again so Gustavo turned off the sound. Kelly just rolled her eyes and grinned.

**BTRBTRBTR**

"Seven minutes to go time!" The guys were sitting in those director chairs as they got their hair and makeup done.

"Ahh," Logan sighed, "This is the life." The others agreed.

"You can say that again!" they exclaimed. They sipped their soft drinks and waited for them to be called to set. There looked to be about 10,000 people out in the audience, rooting for BTR. Suddenly, James spit out his drink, spewing lemon lime soda all over. He coughed until Kendall whacked him on the back. Carlos frowned.

"What is it?" he asked. James pointed to the left. The guys followed his gaze and found what he'd been all worked up over. It was Demi! She looked even more beautiful in person. Her flat ironed, gold blond hair streamed all the way down to her butt and her tan skin glowed. Her pale brown eyes darted around as she licked her deep red lips. She had a tiny torso, but super long legs that she showed off, wearing a simple white T-shirt dress. (**A/N: if this description doesn't help, I pictured her looking like Blake Lively.)**

"You're really tall," Carlos blurted out, Logan elbowed him, but it was certainly true. She was almost as tall as James. Demi laughed.

"Yeah. I've been this tall since I was twelve years old. Really embarrassing," she said. She shook all of their hands. "I just wanna say that it's an honor to have you on my show. I and my mom love your music." The guys smiled, thinking it was cool she was impressed by them. She took a gold vest off of the rack in front of James and put it on. Just then, a voice yelled, "One minute to show time!" Demi jumped, a tad startled.

"I had better be going. See you soon." Demi waved at the boys and walked away. James raised his arm and yelled, "I call dibs!" He tackled Kendall, who jumped on Carlos, and Logan tried to break them apart. This was gonna be a _long_ day.

**A/N: Boys can be really stupid sometimes. I just had to say that, but isn't it true?. Anyway you know where to leave comments and please leave your ideas. I'll gratefully incorporate them into the story. Check out the song/music video I Fell in Love with the Pizza Girl on Youtube. I found it hilarious, but maybe that's just me.**

**Ciao! **


End file.
